


At Leisure

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Zoro is unable to tune out the crew well enough to nap, and curiosity forces him to open his eyes to see just what's causing the commotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Leisure

Being the usual crew member to take the midnight watch, Zoro had a habit of sleeping during the day, well into the afternoon if left alone. To make up for the sleep he rarely got during the night, the swordsman would nap whenever the opportunity arose, no matter the time, and as such he got quite good at being undisturbed by the happenings aboard the ship. Waking him proved almost a challenge.

Yet, despite that, when he heard laughter and the amused 'oooohs' and 'ahhhhhs' from across the deck, he found himself unable to ignore it. He tried—really tried—but the sounds filed his thoughts and after a short stretch he found himself peeking out towards the noise. He blinked.

Luffy stood there, over-excited giggles escaping his mouth per usual as he looked down at himself. Nami and Usopp were with him, amused chortles rising from their throats as they doubled over, and not far from there he could see Robin looking up from her book to watch their captain, a soft smile on her face.

Luffy, himself, was grinning that grin that almost split his face in half, turning to see Zoro staring. "Ah, Zoro! Look!" He took a few very unsteady, very pathetic steps forward in high heels that he'd barely managed to shove his feet into—and wouldn't have at all, were he not rubber. "Isn't it cool? Nami let me try on her clothes!"

Zoro snorted, a humoured smirk on his face. "Yeah." It was… an interesting sight—Luffy in clothes clearly meant for a few sizes smaller, a blouse left unbuttoned and a skirt that barely covered anything, showing the shorts underneath.

He looked ridiculous.

"Shishishi! You should try it, too!"

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, once more settling against the mast, getting himself comfortable. "I think I'll pass."

Luffy pouted. "Awe, no fun…" But his mood immediately brightened when he turned to Robin. "Hey, hey Robin, can I try yours next?"

A light chuckle passed the woman's lips and her eyes scrolled downwards to her book, flipping the page. "Of course."

"Shishishi, thanks, Robin!"

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. He found, however, that his dreams were rather… bizarre after that.

He'd never get that hilarious image out of his head.


End file.
